Say goodbye
by ambrostoned
Summary: "She loved me at my worst, You had me at my best and you just threw it all away" He said. WHEN LOVE ENDS, HOW LONG SHOULD YOU HOLD ON? HOW SOON SHOULD YOU LET GO? HOW DO YOU MOVE ON?


**If NOTHING lasts FOREVER will you be my nothing?**

**A/N: I own nothing else but my OC, Angela.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

There was Angela fastening her walk down the stairs with tears.

"Angela, wait up! Please" Randy said. Her _ex _boyfriend. They broke up 7 months ago

_Flashback…_

"_Babe, it's time for work. Get your lazy ass off your bed already. Come on babe, you don't want our boss to get angry." That was Angela's alarm. They work for the company named world wrestling entertainment._

_She smiled and hurried herself in bathroom. Angela had a meeting with the boss in the headquarters. She grabbed a toast and locked her condo unit. _

"_There you are!" Randy said giving her girlfriend a kiss._

"_I have to go to the meeting already ok. I'll just meet you later."_

"_How did the meeting go?" Randy and Mickie went to the canteen to eat lunch._

"_Randy what did I tell you? I told you that you didn't have to change the plans" As a wrestler they also had a right to give their ideas about the storylines. She took a piece of pork from the table and sliced it_

"_I just felt that Vince might not like it." He forked the pork off Angela's table and started taking of the fats._

"_What the hell?" Angela tried to fork her pork but Randy stopped her_

"_Ange, this contains fat and cholesterol"_

"_Randy, for once. Just for once, Please." She pleaded. She still fought for her pork until she gave up._

"_What's your problem?" Randy asked_

"_I don't have any problem. But I just want one thing."_

"_Well what is it?"_

"_I want space, Rands. Space."_

"_Space? I'm sorry" He moved his chair farther from Angela's seat. "There, There's your space."_

"_No. Not that kind of space" Angela stood up and walked out._

_Later that night…_

"_Okay, bye." Michelle hung up. "Guys, Angela's stranded" They stopped talking and Randy went to his car to fetch Angela._

"_Angela!"_

"_Where's Michelle?"_

"_In the resto"_

"_Why are you the one who fetched me?"_

"_I'm your boyfriend. Is it bad to fetch her girlfriend when she's stranded in a rainy night?" He took his towing cable and connected it to Angela's car bumper. _

"_Randy, stop. Randy it's alright. Will you stop?" She was now annoyed. "Rands, I'm sick and tired of this. I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing. But what I know is that this has to end." _

"_Ange, If this is still about your job I'm just doing this because I care for your career. I understand, I just don't like your effort to be thrown and be neglected"_

"_You know you can say that. But try being in my case. It's like I'm a robot. I am controlled by a human"_

"_Ange, this is the only way. It's the only way we can achieve our dreams together"_

"_Randy, What if? What if I don't want this anymore? What if I didn't want to wrestle anymore? What if I only did this because I fell in love with you so much?"_

_Randy arrived in the arena and left his things on his locker and find Angela. They had to talk about what happened last night. He knocked on her locker room. "Angela?" He opened the door with a confused on his face. Angela was about to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked Angela. Angela just walked past him strolling her luggage. Randy followed Angela who's making her way to the parking lot._

"_I talked to Stephanie earlier. I asked her if I could take a break. She told me that it's alright and that I deserve a break. I just need to vacate my title. She will make an announcement later." She said not looking back or stopping. She reached her car and opened the trunk._

"_Are you gonna do this because you want to avoid me?"_

"_No"_

"_Then why are you doing this?"_

"_Because this is what I want"_

_"What about us? What about our dreams?"_

"_This will not last forever Randy just few weeks or maybe months"_

"_This is the only way we bond"_

"_Then maybe we have to stop bonding first."_

"_What about, what about the wedding? What about us?"_

"_There's no more 'Us' Randy. I'm sick on tired of being controlled. I never expected that this will happen between our relationship."_

"_That's it, Angela? 5 years? You're gonna throw it all away? You won't give me another chance to fix this?" She closed her trunk and faced randy._

"_Randy, I already gave you five years of my life. It's about time for you to give me what I want."_

"_But you're asking for too much. What you're asking for is for you to vanish from my life. Angela, I know this is hard but we can fix this. If this is about me being to controlling and boring you know that I'm trying hard" She walked to her car door. Randy tried to get in front of her and stop her from getting in._

"_Rands, get out of the door. Randy!" She pushed him aside and went in to her car._

"_This is what I need and also what you need" She said starting her engine. _

"_but you're what I need." "Angela, Please. Ange! Don't do this"_

_Back to reality…._

"Look, it's alright. Just go to your 'girlfriend' I can just take the cab"

"See, there you are agai—"

"WHAT? Huh, Randy?" "Randy, I said I'm alright"

"Ange, how can I fix the problem if you can't even tell it to me?"

"Because there is no problem" "Randy, Not every problem can be solved, _Our_ problems. You don't need to know my problem"

"Can you just tell me what it is?" He said infuriatingly

"You want to know the problem, Randy?" She raised her voice. Randy just stared at her trying to figure out her problem. "It's me. I'm the problem. 'Cause I get hurt even though I'm not supposed to get hurt. I really wish I could handle the pain that I'm feeling because I'm the one who wanted this. I'm the one who wanted the break up. I wish I could tell you that I'm happy for you. I'm happy for you two. I wish I could do that. I wish I could do those. But I guess I just can't. I sometimes feel like I'm the bad person here. I didn't know that it'll hurt saying those words. I wish she was me. I wish I was still the one who you're spending the day with." Angela said with tears streaming don her face. Randy just stared at her speechless. He started to talk he really didn't know what to say…

"Sorry, but I love Mickie" He said with tears also building up on his eyes

"I know. That's why I just carry the pain with me. Cause I know you're happy with her" She replied

"_She loved me at my worst. You had me at my best and you just threw it all away"_ he said with tears

"Randy, Is that really what you think? I just made a choice" she was sobbing.

"_and you chose to break my heart"_ He just can't control it. With more tears falling down. He can't do anything else so Randy just decided to walk away leaving Angela drowning in tears.

_

* * *

_

"Stop touching me, Let go of my hand, I want to talk to Randy" John was on a hospital bed and he was out of his mind. The door opened making everyone stare at Angela.

"Michelle! What happened to John?" She asked her best friend. "Maryse left her" Michelle whispered to her ear.

"Fuck that. Fuck my life! Take me lord. Take me!" He was totally out of his mind due to emotional contol. He wasn't crazy he was still on his mind but not 100 percent.

"John, everything will be alright" Michelle said.

"You're just saying that. Cause you're not in my condition. Randy is the only one who understands me" He backfired.

"John, we're here. We understand you." Angela said. John got tired from his tantrums and just laid down his bed.

"Where's Randy?" John asked.

Just after that the door opened allowing Randy and Mickie to enter. Angela's worried face turned into a frown. She backed off and sat down next to Michelle while Randy came closer to John's bed. Mickie stood at the back of Randy. Angela was seated and Michelle squeezed her hand. "Don't worry"

"Randy, I don't what I'll do. I can't do this anymore. I didn't know that it will hurt this much. Take me lord, please." John said

"Hey, don't say that. If I survived you could do it too." Randy leaned his chin on the metal of John's bed. Angela just listened to their conversation.

"Remember the time when I was in your case?" With that statement Angela stared at Randy.

"Right, you're the one who even told me that maybe the people who love us are leaving us is maybe there are better people for us. People who will love us more." Tears were running down to both men's cheek.

Angela and Mickie just stared at Randy. Mickie understood Angela and Randy situation. Mickie knew about their relationship.

"People who won't hurt us and that one person who will correct our mistakes in our lives." Angela was in tears just staring at Randy. She completely understood what Randy was talking about. He didn't know if Randy was just telling that to make Angela feel guilty or if he really meant that. Angela stood up and walked out the room. Just after she closed the door she started crying. She did felt guilty about what Randy said. She was also hurt.

_

* * *

After a week…._

Angela walked out at the elevator holding a box full of materials Randy gave her. She made her way to Randy's door. Of course she couldn't knock so she just left the box in front of his door. Angela was about to leave….

"Angela?" Randy said

"Oh, Randy. I thought you were in the hospital. I just left you a note if ever I confuse you." "I really don't deserve those." He was just staring at her motionless. She turned her back and left him at door. She was walking until she stooped her self and made her way back to Randy's door.

"Randy…I'm, I'm sorry." "I'm sorry for everything" Angela said while sobbing. Randy made her way closer to Angela and he just hugged her. His cheek on Angela's head and her face on his chest crying.

"Shhhh…" He was kissing her head. "You don't have to say sorry" He kissed her on her forehead making his way to her nose until his lips landed on Angela's lips. The tension was building it wasn't a lustful kiss but a very sweet and passionate kiss. He led her in his room. Not leaving her tender lips. He started to slowly untie the strap of her dress and Angela taking off Randy's shirt. He laid her on his bed making love with her. It wasn't a lustful sex at all. It was expressing their feelings physically.

* * *

It's been a month since their night together. They didn't mind each other's presence whenever they see each other.

"Randy, I wrote a song for you" Mickie said handing a piece of paper to Randy. "Read this line."

"I love you and I will tell you everyday. Everyday, until you forget the things that hurt. And how I wish I could take them away. If only it could be done…"

Mickie said the last 3 words with him "…but it can't."

"Randy, I can't do it because you won't let me. Randy, just tell it to me."

"Mickie…."

"Randy, I know that there's never an easy way to do this. Cause it really hurts already. Just tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

"Mickie… You know that I love you"

"Do you love her?" He just stared at her eyes leaving him speechless.

"I can't stand it to see you get hurt."

She then placed her hand on his and covered them she and removed her hands and Randy's eyes were still closed. "So that if I ever get hurt, you won't see me endure the pain. Randy, do you still love her"

"I'm sorry Mickie." With Randy's last 3 words Trisha stood up walking out of the restaurant.

"Randy, You weren't the only one who got hurt. Angela was also hurt and we've witnessed that. She went through hell because she was the only one brave enough to face the truth that there is something wrong with your relationship." Michelle said.

"It wasn't her choice to hurt you. You got hurt because you can't handle the favor she wants from you." Ted said

"Don't you see it? If she allowed you to be the one who always gets to decide about everything. Her heart would have been broken every moment she's with you." Michelle added

"The only question is do you still love him?" ted asked

"My feelings for her have never changed. I'm just not sure if love is enough" Randy answered.

Randy went back to his hotel he opened his closet and took out the box with all the items of Him and Angela. There were photos, presents, stuffed toys, letters and artworks. He browsed each and every single item making him miss her more and made him cry.

* * *

He saw Angela sitting on a bench in the park. It was his chance, his chance to talk to her.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Oh, Hey Randy" she replied

"Vince offered me a great position. But it will be a hassle. My schedule would collide. I'll have flights almost everyday. It will be the start for me to mark my name as one of the greatest wrestlers ever." He said trying to open a conversation.

"That's great. But what about Mickie?"

"We broke up. She broke up with me. What about you?"

"Nothing new. Still the women's champ but the company has been neglecting the diva's division" She said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Angela whispered.

"No, I am sorry. I'm sorry for not saying sorry before when I hurt you. When we broke up all I thought was me and what I felt and what I wanted. I'm sorry because I was too selfish. I didn't mind the Angela who I lost"

"The Angela who still loves you." She cupped her hands on Randy's cheeks.

"You don't know how much I wanted to tell you that I wish we're still together. But every time I think about it I can't avoid feeling the pain. I'm sorry" Randy said

"What am I supposed to do?" Angela asked

"It's me this time. I'm the one who needs time to forget all the bad memories and recall the good memories between us"

"_I love you Randall Keith Orton."_

"_I love you too Christina Angela Simms."_

**

* * *

This is a movie based story. Some of the lines and scenes were from  
a local movie and I really liked it so I decided to write a story wwe version.**


End file.
